


I Hope I Made You Proud Mr Stark

by FairyParker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyParker/pseuds/FairyParker
Summary: Peter's life can never seem to go right. He needs someone to talk to. Someone who he trusted after everything that happened in Europe. One visit to Tony’s grave helps him and he starts going whenever something good or bad happens in his life.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	I Hope I Made You Proud Mr Stark

**Author's Note:**

> This is some deep angst. I got sick of writing fluff all the time so i wanna mix things up with this very sad and heartwarming Peter Parker and Tony angst. I wrote this in like 4 hours straight after a bad day of school and it somehow helped :D

**_August 18 th, 2024_ **

“I’m heading out May” Peter said closing the apartment door behind him as his aunt waved goodbye. He told her he was going to the library to study but that wasn’t the truth.

On this particular sunny day Peter went to visit Tony’s grave. He hadn’t done it before, but he really needed someone to talk to. He caught the subway to the cemetery where Tony’s grave laid with his name in stone on top.

  


“Hey Mr. Stark, everyone’s really missing you. Everywhere I go I see your face. So many people made murals, statues, movies and more about you.

I went to Europe with my class a few months ago I really wanted to come sooner, but I couldn’t bring myself to. _I’m sorry._ I stopped your high-tech drones from killing lots of people because I trusted someone I shouldn’t have.

No more of the sad stuff though because I got a girlfriend. Her name is Mj I think you’d really like her. She’s witty, sweet, funny and extremely beautiful she also figured out I’m Spider-Man and helped me through lot.

I hope you’re happy wherever you are. He stuttered feeling a few tears fall from out of his eye.

Peter felt better though he was still grieving. Something about talking to Mr. Stark helped him clear his worries. He didn’t tell anyone that though and just continued on with his day.

  


**_January 2 nd, 2025_ **

Peter was going through some stressful times balancing his double life and everything was not going great, so he decided to go and see Tony Stark.

  


“Hey Mr. Stark, it’s me Peter. I graduated high school recently at the top of my class. I’m thinking about going to collage soon but I would have to put my superhero life on hold which I really don’t want to do. Mj celebrated Christmas with me and May this year it was nice having her with us since it gets lonely. I miss uncle Ben a lot, but I don’t like visiting him much since it’s really painful but whenever I visit you, I feel my worries disappear. Ned is going abroad for collage to the United Kingdom, so I won’t be seeing him often which I’m really upset about because I won’t have my best friend by my side all the time anymore, but I hope he enjoys his time there.” Peter didn’t say much more because he still missed Tony greatly, but the pain was starting to get better.

  


**_15 th June 2025_ **

“I wanted to give you something special for Father’s Day Mr. Stark MIT accepted me on a scholarship. I’m going to study at MIT Mr. Stark. I hope you’re proud of me.

Mj got in as well which means we can finally live together. Spider-Man is going to be in Massachusetts for a few years I hope no one gets suspicious.

Are you proud of me?”

Peter was sitting down on the grass brushing his fingertips over Tony’s gravestone “I know you’re proud I can feel it.” He said smiling still a little teary eyed.

  


**_June 5 th, 2028 _ **

“Hey Mr. Stark, it’s been awhile since we last spoke. May got cancer.” Peter’s voice cracked at the end part feeling like he couldn’t breathe.

“she’s not doing great but she’s moved down to Massachusetts for a bit so I can be with her even while studying.

  


I can’t lose her too Mr. Stark she’s the only person in my family left and I don’t want her to go. She’s got stage three lung cancer the medication isn’t helping her very much. I came down to New York to collect up the last of our belongings in the apartment and hand the keys over since we probably won’t be coming back here anytime soon. I’m just really gonna miss her and there’s nothing I can do to stop it.” For the first time in a while Peter felt himself collapse onto the ground his eyes full of tears. His nails dig into the grass as he said one last thing before leaving.

“I really don’t know what I’m going to do without her”

**_September 2 nd, 2028_ **

“May died three nights ago in her sleep. At least she can rest now like you.” He muttered walking up to the grave stone yet again.

“College was going great but I’m going to take a short break from it by coming back to New York for a bit. It just really sucks.” He didn’t have a long conversation with Tony on this particular day since he couldn’t find the right words to describe how he was feeling.

“Why’d you have to leave us Mr. Stark we could’ve shared so many more memories together. I didn’t even get to have a conversation with you after I blipped back”

  


**_October 20 th, 2030_ **

“I can’t believe a decade went by Mr. Stark I wasn’t here for a bit of it though. Me and Mj moved into a small apartment in Queens and it’s really nice to be back. I completed college and I got a job working for Apple as a software engineer. I’m really proud of myself and I hope you are too.

Ned came back to New York for a few days to visit me and it was really nice seeing him after everything that happened. I even managed to visit Ben’s grave without crying. Me and Mj got a puppy! I’ve always really wanted one and we’re really happy together I just really hope to marry her someday Spider-Man is going great too I finally managed to balance my two lives.

I saw Morgan at the lake house. She’s growing up really fast! I told her I saw coming here and she really wanted me to tell you she loves you. No one else knows that I come here except Morgan.

  


**_December 8 th, 2030_ **

“I’m doing it Mr. Stark I’m going to propose to her. I bought her a ring with this black diamond she really likes and I’m going to tell her tonight.

I’m so nervous but we’ve been together for almost 7 years and we’re ready to make it official.

I wish I was at your wedding Mr. Stark. I’m so nervous I know she’s going to say yes we’ve talked about marriage for so long. I hope it goes well wish me luck.”

  


**_May 4 th ,2031_ **

“I got married yesterday Mr. Stark. Mj is now Michelle Jones-Parker and just thinking about it gives me goosebumps. Does this mean you have a daughter in law? Oh, I wish you guys met I think you’d get along so well.

The wedding was magical and really fun I’m so happy to have her with me.

We also bought our first house recently. We were going to get an apartment, but we had enough money for this nice modern house with lots of cool features. I still wear those E.D.I.T.H glasses you gave me. They’ve really grown on me.”

  


**_February 30 th ,2032_ **

“I have something I’m so excited to tell you!” Peter said running towards the gravestone.

“Mj’s pregnant! I’m going to be a father Mr. Stark. We went to our first appointment and the baby is really healthy I’m so happy to have a son or daughter.

I saw Morgan a few days ago. She’s almost an adult now you’d be really proud.

I can’t believe it! I really hope the baby didn’t get any of my spider DNA though. A little kid crawling on the celling sounds terrifying.

  


**_June 13 th ,2032_ **

“We lost the baby Mr. Stark. Why can’t anything ever go right. I was- so so excited and I felt ready. We found out it was a girl.

I’ve been on patrol for a few hours now to help get my mind off things, but it isn’t helping I feel selfish I should be with Mj.”

  


**_August 20 th ,2034_ **

“it’s been 11 years Mr. Stark since you died. I’ve been together with Mj for 10 years and on Friday we had our first child. He’s called Benji named after my uncle Ben. I’ve never been happier he’s brought so much love to our small family.  
New York’s been calmer than normal, so I’ve been able to spend a lot of time with Mj and the new baby. Although our dog called Ollie is very jealous of Benji. He said giggling slightly

Benji would’ve loved to have you as a grandad Mr. Stark. You’d be awesome at it too besides I think we’d all love you to be here with us. I know you’re not biologically my dad, but you really took care of me and helped me when you were here, and I miss those times. I miss working late nights in the lab making things that wouldn’t always work. I miss you saving me whenever I failed on a mission. You helped me get up when I fell down... and I would fall down pretty hard sometimes.”

“I _miss you Mr. Stark”_

  


  


  


  


  


  


****

****

****

  


  


  


****

  


****

****

**Author's Note:**

> Was it bad? Comments and kudos are appreciated! Follow my instagram @fairy.holland if you wanna fan girl with me


End file.
